


Cheerleader

by ishafel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-29
Updated: 2012-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-30 06:44:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishafel/pseuds/ishafel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny and Luna take one for the team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheerleader

She caught Ginny outside the locker room before the match and kissed her, feeling the ring in Ginny's tongue against her teeth. "Win it for me," and it was more of a promise than a request.

Ginny pulled away and licked her lips. "Merlin, Luna, we don't want anyone seeing us!" And, seeing Luna's face fall, "Meet me at on the pitch at midnight! Don't be late!"

Ginny played like a whirlwind, and Luna squirmed in her seat watching her, feeling the space between her legs grow heavy and wet. It was snowing and she was hidden in woolen blankets; she risked a hand up under her skirt to touch herself;. She had never watched Quidditch closely and she was amazed at the grace of the players, how closely their striped jerseys and corduroy trousers shaped their bodies. She cheered when Gryffindor beat Ravenclaw, and did not feel even slightly disloyal.

At midnight, Ginny created a warm, dry dome at the center of the pitch and Luna layered blanket after blanket on the melted patch in the snow. They flopped back on the blankets and watched the stars, holding hands. Luna ran her fingers shyly up the inside of Ginny's wrist, the soft freckled pale skin of her arm, past her elbow to the hollow of her collarbone. Ginny sighed and rolled closer, so that Luna's fingers slid inside her shirt and brushed the firm round edge of her breast under the silk of her bra. Ginny was lovely, her body muscled like a boy's from playing Quidditch, but padded in all the right places.

"Have you ever done this before?" Luna whispered to her.

"Yes," Ginny said back, "But never with anyone I liked as much as you." She seemed to sense Luna wavering, because she took charge with the confidence Luna found spellbinding. Her mouth was gentle but sure on Luna's, tasting of the strawberry-rhubarb gloss she'd once put on for Harry. Luna thought vaguely that it was an honor just to be in Harry's company, but mostly she concentrated on the warm wetness between her legs, the heavy spreading warmth low in her stomach. She had been kissed before, but Ginny was much better at it than Ron. Then Ginny's mouth was on Luna's breast, her teeth pulling roughly on her nipple, while one hand slid furtively down to brush against the damp spot between Luna's thighs, and Luna forgot boys had ever existed.

She moaned, and Ginny laughed and slid her fingers inside the elastic and ran them over Luna's clitoris with just the right amount of pressure. Luna had been on the edge of coming for so long that when she slipped over she barely noticed. From the darkness came a noise like a sigh and Ginny said "Lumos!" very sharply. Luna opened her eyes. The flood of light revealed the boys of the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw Quidditch teams, stuffing their penises back into their trousers as they ran. "Wankers," Ginny screamed after them.


End file.
